Cartas para Naruto
by Nekro-chan
Summary: Naruto recibe una carta sin firma que le llena de dudas respecto a su sexualidad, un problema y el descubrimiento de un sentimiento, Un descubrimiento y un triste adios...Podrá Naruto con todo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: ...La carta, el principio de todo..._**

**_Hola soy Nekoi-chan!! aqui os traigo mi nuevo fic _**

_Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, si fueran mios Naruto sería una serie completamente Yaoi y con mucho lemon. Yo no gano nada con esto aparte de divertirme mucho y dar rienda suelta a mi enferma imaginación. Naruto es de Kishimoto Sensei aunque se que Sasuke tiene la firme conviccion de que es suyo..._

_Espero que les guste, Onegai dejenme un rr con sus comentarios...Arigatto!_

Era un soleado día del mes de abril, cuando Naruto abría sus ojos a un nuevo día.Hoy no era un día especial,en principio no tenían misión sino un reconfortante entrenamientoen el bosque con su sensei, en los últimos tiempos la fama de la villa había caido y no teníana demasiadas misiones así que la mayor parte del tiempo los Ninjas se dedicaban a entrenar con sus respectivos grupos.

Naruto se letavantó feliz,rápidamente se dirigio a la ducha donde estuvo bajo el agua hasta que esta se enfrió, una vez acabada su limpieza se preparó un nutritivo desayuno no, no era rammen, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta Naruto sabía que el rammen podría ser la comida más deliciosa del mundo pero no era para nada nutritiva y en este momento de su vida, por motivos desconocidos para todos (muahahaha Yo si los se) se cuidaba más que antes.

Había dejado de comer rammen a todas horas, aunque de vez en cuando sí lo comía, las hortalizas y la fruta poblaban su nevera.

En cuanto a su apariencia física Naruto, que ahora tenía 15 años, (Nota: He alterado la linea temporal el fic se situa antes de la partida de Sasuke pero por motivos de la historia necesito que Naruto sea un poco más mayor) había crecido bastante estos dos últimos años aunque seguía siendo pequeño en comparación con Sasuke. Su cuerpo era esbelto y de suaves formas lo cual le daba una cierta apariencia femenina y añiñada (para su desgracia), sus caderas eran suaves y finas como las de una chica, su cara seguía teniendo ese aire de sutil inocencia que hacía enloquecer a más de una y uno (aunque fuera en silencio y sin que el se enterara). Había desterrado de su armario su sempiterno chandal naranja y lo había sustituido por unos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos que le quedaban por las caderas, una camiseta negra con una espiral naranja en el centro y unas deportivas. Su pelo había crecido lo suficiente, pero aún así se mostraba igual de indomable y salvaje (si habeis visto alguna imágen del cuarto el pelo de Naruto es igual), lo llevaba suelto sin que el protector se lo sujetara, ahora el protector estaba en su cuello, como Hinata.

Desayunó con tranquilidad, sabía que Kakashi llegaría como mínimo tres horas tarde al entrenamiento, había cosas que no cambiaban ni con los años. Recogió los cacharros del desayuno, se dió un último vistazo en el espejo y asintiendo a su propio reflejo saliò de la casa. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sus ojos repararon en un sobre blanco que estaba en la puerta de su casa, lo cogió y vió que con una letra pulcra y clara estaba escrito su nombre.

La letra no le era familiar, lo cual le hizo arquear una ceja y con curiosidad sacó el fólio que había dentro.

_Querido Kitsune:_

_No sabes lo difícil que se me hace escribirte esta carta, sé que te resultará tonto esto pero aúnque mi vergüenza y timidez me dificultan mucho escribirte, no puedo ocultar por más tiempo mis sentimientos por ti._

_Llegastes a mi vida en un momento que me hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, no tenía esperanzas de salir de ella y día a día me sumía más en ella, en ese momento aparecistes tu como un soplo de aire fresco en esa opresiva oscuridad, como una luz al final de un largo tunel e hicistes lo que nadie había hecho por mi, me tendistes la mano sin pedir nada acambio regalandome una de tus luminosas sonrisas, me llamastes amigo y comprendí que aún había algo en el mundo para mi...tu..._

_No me enamoré inmediatamente de ti, fue poco a poco lentamente como se hacen las cosas buenas y un día me encontre amandote, suspirando por tu sonrisa,rezando para que tu mirada se posara en mi y me viera como yo no podía dejar de verte, soñando con amarte todas las noches de mi vida, acariciando tu piel, escuchandote gemir y suspirar por y para mi, poder protegerte eternamente._

_No espero que me correspondas, sé que yo no soy gran cosa para ti pero te pido no, te suplico me dejes escribirte, estar cerca de ti aunque sea de esta forma...y quien sabe quizás algún día encuentre en tu ventana un sobre para mi._

_Ya no te robo más tiempo mi querido Kitsune, tendrás cosas que hacer..._

_Siempre tuyo_

La carta no iba firmada, como era de suponer, Naruto al terminar de leer la carta se encontraba completamente sonrojado y una sonrisa de bobo en su cara. Esto no paso desapercibido para alguien que le miraba oculto entre las sombras.-" Alguien...ha escrito esto tan bonito pensando en mi...es un chico...pero a mi me gustan las chicas...No?...quien lo habrá hecho...es tan bonito...será posible que alguien me quiera a mi?..."- Mientras pensaba esto Naruto se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la casa, con paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación, de debajo de la cama sacó un pequeño cofre donde había algunas de sus cosas más preciadas; Una foto del grupo siete, el colgante que le dio Tsunade (el lleva una replica exacta), una entrada del cine de la primera vez que fue el Equipo siete junto...y ahora la carta.

Era extraño por un lado sentía un cosquilleo agradable por todo el cuerpo y el calor que desprendían sus mejillas pero...el era hetero (si,si eso crees tu dejame hacer a mi y ya verás ;P)...en fin mejor sería dejar de pensar por que empezaba a tener un horroroso dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar. Decidió que no le costaba nada seguir recibiendo las cartas...y si así hacía feliz a alguien mejor que mejor (Naru...esa manía de hacer feliz a todo el mundo te va a traer problemas...por lo menos en mi fic xDD).

-"Kuso...llego tarde!!"- Salió corriendo, inmerso aún en sus pensamientos sobre la carta sin darse cuenta de las miradas hostiles y de desagrado que le regalaban los aldeanos.

Diez minutos después se encontraba en el puente, jadeante y con las manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Sakura, la cual había crecido física pero no mentalmente se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla muy cerca del vengador al cual mira de reojo. Este se encontraba sentado en el sueno con u torso recostado contra la barandilla y una de sus piernas dobladas.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!- dijo el rubio entre jadeos (esta cansado no seais mal pensados...aun no!!)

- Naruto! Llegas tarde! Eres un irresponsable baka!, así nunca llegara a ser Hokage, ni siquiera un buen ninja.

- Demo...Sakura-chan kakashi sensei no ha llegado todavía.

- Nada de excusas!, el comportamiento de los demás no debe ser una excusa para el tuyo!!...

La pelirosa estaba muy enfadada con Naruto, pero no por que hubiera llegado tarde ojalá y no hubiera llegado, sino por que había interrumpido su "cita" con el Uchiha y esto era algo que como todos sabemos molesta a Sakura más que cualuier otra cosa, sobre todo si era Naruto el que interrumpia siempre que el llegaba acabaraba la atención, que por derecho le correspondía a ella, de Sasuke.

Esté se dignó abrir los ojos y mirar al rubio con una mueca de superioridad,( tipica mueca made in uchiha no-me-despeina-ni-el-viento).

- Eres un baka irresponsable Naruto...tks...

- Sasukeee! No me insultes no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo..-

Naruto infló sus mofletes (mejillas) indignado.

- Debería tener una?- dijo el uchiha con una mueca divertida en la cara..

- No, no lo conesguirás hoy no, no me vas a arruinar un día tan feliz como este.

Nada más acabar de decir esta frase se arrepintió muchisimo, y ahora que les diria a sus compañeros? No podía decirles la verdad, se reirían y se burlarían de el.Pero era demasiado tarde Sakura le miraba con un deje curiosos en la mirada, y Sasuke le miraba indiferentemente aunque su ceja se había arqueado.

- Por qué tan feliz, Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura

- Demo...etto...no es nada Sakura-chan...etto- Dijo el Kitsune poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que no paso inadvertido para cierto chico moreno, el cual frunció el ceño con molestia.

- Vamos Naruto, no intentes engañarme, no puede ser nada taaan especial tratandose de ti- Sakura decia esto con cierta malicia

(si, lo iento Sakura en este fic no va a ser "Buena", tampoco la voy a matar...no creo vamos).

El rubio paso por alto la última parte del comentario, estaba feliz y no quería deprimirse tan temprano...Pero dolió...

- Es que Iruka-sensei me regaló unos tickets 2x1 para el Ichikaru y son para hoy.

- Y eso es taan Importante? Eres un baka..

-"Fiuu, por los pelos. Soy el mejor inventando excusas muerete de envidia Kakashi"- pensaba el rubio indiferente a la mirada excrutadora y muy molesta de cierto Uchiha. - "Está mintiendo...el dobe esta mintiendo...por que? Que es eso tan importante que le hace feliz y le sonroja...arg...es molesto...y por que me importa tanto? Kuso!"-

Sasuke iba a decirle algo mordáz a Naruto cuando se escucho un "Ploff" y apareció su sensei excusandose por la tardanza, debída a que por el camino se encontro una cria de gatito atrapada en una telaraña y claro el como es un buen ninja no podía dejarle allí atrapado, aún siendo una excusa elaborada no coló y sus alumnos empezaron a reclamarle por la tardanza, pero él hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y les guió hacia el claro donde entrenarían ese día.

Comenzaron a entrenar primero un entrenamiento ligero, para luego continuar con combates más duros, se encontraban luchando Sasuke y Naruto mientras sakura intentaba perfeccionar una nueva técnica para controlar los kunais mediante chakra cuando Kakashi vió sobrevolar por encima de ellos en circulos a un aguila, la cual reconoció como la de Tsunade, arqueo una ceja y se acercó al grupo.

- Tsunade-sama me llama he de ir ustedes continuen con el entrenamiento y esperen a que vuelva.- Dicho esto desapareció en un plof...

Los tres se miraron con horror, había dicho que le esperaran...eso podia...tardar...HORAS!!!.

Y así fue cinco horas después de marcharse el sensei, los chicos se encontraban tumbados en el cesped que les rodeaba medio dormidos, en silencio cada uno pensaba en sus cosas Sakura en Sasuke y su "futura" vida en común.

Naruto en que tenía hambre y se sentía tremendamente triste por la maldad con la que Sakura le trataba cuando él solo se desvivía por ella, andaba pensando en estas cosas cuando una frase resonó en su cabeza _"...Poder protegerte eternamente..." _no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro, lo deseaba, deseaba que alguien le protegiera de todo, alguien que le amara y a quien amar...pero era un hombre y eso no estaba nada bien.

Por otro lado Sasuke andaba sumido en sus pensamientos, que como casi siempre pasaba giraban en torno a Naruto, queria saber...necesitaba descubrir el por que de su felicidad...le molestaba mucho esa felicidad,no sabía por qué. El no queria mal a Naruto, no quería que le pasara nada su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba solo cuando el rubio estaba en peligro, pero no sabía por que ese sonrojo no le había gustado nada...algo o alguien estaba provocando eso en el Kitsune y era algo que le molestaba muchisimo.

Se giro para mirar a su compañero cuando vió otra vez ese maldito sonrojo, la paciencia de Sasuke se estaba agotando y se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

- Oe dobe, que te pasa que empiezas a verte más idiota de lo normal?

El comentario solprendio a todos, incluso a Sakura. Por la forma tan fría de decirlo, era cierto que Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban siempre pero de una forma cordial, esto era nuevo.

- Que te importa Sasuke Baka...tu te ves más amargado de lo normal y no te digo nada.

- Que has dicho Baka?- una vena empezó a incharse en la frente de Sasuke, se avecinaban problemas y gordos.

- Digo que como sigas con esa cara de haber comido limones te va a dar algo Sa-su-ke amargado...te quedarás solo si sigues así.

La gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Sasuke, se abalanzó sobre su desprevenido amigo y comenzaron a pelear, el moreno quería borrar ese estupido sonrojo de colegiala que tenía su amigo en la cara, quería herirle por que había dejado que alguien se acercase a el, alguien que no era el...STOP!

¿Que había sido ese último pensamiento?, el verdadero motivo de su molestia es que alguien podía haberse acercado a Naruto tanto como para sonrojarle...le molestaba que alguien estuviera con el Dobe...el mundo se estaba acabando...

Sasuke se despisto al llegar a esta conclusión cosa que aprovecho Naruto para golpearle, quizás con demasiada fuerza haciendo que Sasuke volara hacia atrás y se golpeara con el tronco de un árbol caido.- " Kuso! que me pasa con ese baka!"- fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente de Sasuke antes de sumergirse en los abismos de la incosciencia.


	2. Chapter 2: Es por tu bien Naruto

_**Capitulo 2: Es por tu bien Naruto **_

* * *

Aquí teneís el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste

Nota Aclaratoria ; En principio es un SasuxNaru pero no descarto otras parejas según avance la trama.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei aunque ahora mismo tenemos un pleito por la custodia de estos...pienso ganar y entonces serán mios y será una serie 100 Yaoi.

* * *

_**(despacho de la hokage)**_

Y estaís seguros de esta información?

Completamente seguros Tsunade-sama

mmm...esto es otra complicación más...esta información no debe salir de este despacho entendido?.

Se hará como digais...

Retiraros...

Los ANBU desaparecieron raudos y veloces, la hokage tenía un muy mal día, no era por que se le hubiera acabado el sake (que si se le había acabado) si no que la información que acababa de recibir era mala, cuando creía que podia tener un poco de paz tanto ella como Naruto aparecía algo o alguien que daben al traste con sus ideas...-_"Naruto...que vamos a hacer con esto...lo primero será avisar a kakashi y a ver que se nos ocurre"_.-. Mientras pensaba esto se acercó a la ventana y haciendo unos sellos invocó un haguila real a la cual le dio instrucciones precisas de buscar al ninja copia.

Diez minutos después de que el ave se hubiera marchado llamaron a la puerta. Adelante, dijo la mujer. Kakashi entro y se acercó al escritorio de Tsunade.

Me mandásteis llamar Godaime-Sama?

Si Kakashi, tenemos un problema que concierne a uno de tus alumnos.

¿Algo relacionado con Sasuke, tiene que ver con el sello?

No, no tiene nada que ver con sasuke, ni con Orochimaru...aunque dudo si este último no tendrá nada que ver con lo que sucede.

Que ocurre Tsunade-sama?

Bien, la información que te voy a dar esta clasificada como alto secreto solo lo sabemos cuatro personas, sería muy peligroso si llegara a malas manos.

Sientate Kakashi.

Como sabrás, no solo Sasuke está en peligro Naruto por ser el poseedor del Kiuby está en peligro siempre, nos ha llegado información inquietante. Akatsuki, grupo que se dedica a la caza y captura de contenedores de Demonios con intenciones oscuras, que hasta ahora se ha mantenido inactivo, ha empezado a dar muestras de movimiento. En el lejano país de la lluvia el contenedor del Bijuu de dos colas,Nekomata, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Todo hace pensa que dentro de poco intenten acercarse a Naruto, para secuestrarlo.

Las palabras cayeron sobre Kakashi como si fuera una losa de mil kilos, sabía que Naruto corría peligro con esos locos sueltos, pero creia que aún tendría más tiempo para prepararlo...No era posible, Naruto no resistiría un ataque del Akatsuki durante demasiado tiempo por mucho kiuby que tuviera. Se dió cuenta de que se había distraido con sus pensamientos y no estaba prestando atención a Tsunade, se volvió a concentrar en la conversación...

-... Por lo tanto hay que hacer algo para proteger a Naruto, pensé en que quizás podríamos mandarlo a la suna, pero eso sería una tremenda estupidez en la suna ya hay un Bijuu y sería como servirles en bandeja a otro. Así que Kakashi tu que propones?...

Mmmm, la cosa es complicada Tsunade-sama, sacar a Naruto de la aldea sería una maniobra muy peligrosa y quizás inútil, allá donde le llevaramos acabarían encontrandole. Aquí en la aldea está más seguro y podemos vigilarle mejor, pero sigue habíendo el inconveniente de que le encuentren...- Por un momento a Kakashi se le encendió una bombillita en su peliplateada cabeza.- Tsunade-sama sabemos si akatsuki sabe quien es Naruto.

La mujer se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, miro los pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa y después de leerlos miro a Kakashi.

Según nuestra información, ellos saben que el contenedor de Kiuby es un chico rubio, con marcas en la cara.

Perfecto entonces!, Tsunade tengo una idea de como podemos proteger a Naruto, aunque le aviso de antemano, que él no va a estar de acuerdo.

Dime y evaluare si es viable o no, y da igual lo que el opine es por su bien.

Bien hace tiempo descubrí que Naruto había aprendido una técnica pervertida llamada Sexy no jutsu, me pareció curiosa y en ese momento hubiera jurado que la había visto antes. Estuve investigando en la biblioteca – Tsunade arqueó una ceja ante este comentario- y descubrí que el sexy no jutsu era la versión menor del henka zenshin no jutsu. Es un jutsu por el cual el ninja cambia su cuerpo al otro sexo, el cambio es completo; voz, cuerpo, todo. La duración del jutsu es a volundad del shinobi.

El cambio es total? Quiero decir si alguien examinara a Naruto no descubriría que es un chico no?

No, no lo descubriría, a menos que el mismo Naruto cancelara el jutsu.

Mmmm, no es que me guste demasiado y a el le va a gustar aún menos pero lo veo una solución viable mientras no sepamos qu va a pasar. Marchate con ellos y traeme a Naruto cuando acabeis.

Así se hará Tsunade.

El sensei desapareció con su característico "Plof" (sorry no tengo presupuesto para efectos especiales) dejando a un muy pensativa Tsunade.

_**(en el lugar de entrenamiento)**_

Naruto miraba horrorizado como Sasuke volaba hacia atrás y se golpeaba en la cabeza quedando tendido en el suelo como si de un muñeco se tratara. Corrio como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. El corazón le dolía como si un millon de kunais se le hubieran clavado en el, habia golpeado a Sasuke como tantas otras veces pero este no había rechazado el ataque y él no había medido la fuerza. No quería dañarlo, bueno no tanto simplemente quería que le dejara en paz. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso en el cuello.

Tenía pulso, debil pero lo tenía. Entonces reparó en un pequeño charco que se extendía debajo de su cabeza iba a tocarlo, cuando sintió detrás de el un aura muy muy maligna, con miedo giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una furibunda Sakura que le miraba con todo el odio del mundo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como la pelirosa le estampaba un sonoro y doloroso bofetón, se apartó de ella y Sasuke gateando hasta dar con un arbol a sus espaldas. Se recostó en el agarrandose las rodillas con sus bracitos, reposó sobre estos su cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Sakura estaba al lado de Sasuke aplicandole primeros auxilios e intentando que recuperarar la consciencia. En esto estaba cuando de una nube de humo apareció Kakashi . Se quedó mirando la escena y rodó los ojos -"_ Kami-sama les dejo dos minutos solos y ya se están matando"_- .

Que ha pasado aquí...

Kakashi-sensei, estabamos aquí tranquilamente esperandole cuando ese...ese...ese monstruo se abalanzó sobre Sasuke-kun y le golpeo contra el árbol- dijo la pelirosa al borde de las lagrimas.

Kakashi se giró hacia Naruto el cual estaba como en shock, miraba al pelinegro pero sin verlo aparentemente no prestaba atención a su alrededor, pero unas palabras se repetían en su mente -"_monstruo...monstruo...soy un monstruo.."_- y es que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo esas palabras dichas por Sakura le dolían en el alma, la chica tenía razón era un monstruo el había golpeado a Sasuke...

El sensei se acercó a su alumno, agachandose a su lado cuando llegó donde estaba.

Naruto...explicame que ha pasado?- dijo el peliplateado con voz tranquila pues sabía por donde debían andar los pensamientos del Kitsune.

yo...kakashi-sensei...el...el...y yo...empezamos...a pelear...y...yo...le fui a golpear...pero...pero el no desvió...el..el ataque y le golpee...no creí que le hubiera dado tan...tan fuerte...y lo lancé hacia atrás...y...por mi culpa se golpeo...

Ya veo...

El peligris se acercó a Sakura y le ordenó que llevara a Sasuke al hospital para que le revisaran, aunque no parecía nada grave puesto que el pelinegro se estaba despertando aunque todavía se encontraba algo desorientado. Cuando la Kunoichi desapareció con él. Se acercó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado, le dolia enormemente ver al rubio así, había sido un accidente podía haber pasado al revés y ser el rubio el que se hubiera golpeado, pero no esto era demasiado pensar para Sakura. Kakashi notó como un acceso de ira se formaba en su interior.

Le había cogido mucho cariño al rubio desde que intentaba conquistar a Iruka, y es que Iruka quería a Naruto como a un hijo y por ende Kakashi había empezado a desarrollar los mismos sentimientos por çel.

Naruto, sabes que no ha sido tu cumpla, lo más probable es que Sasuke se haya despistado y por eso le distes-dijo con voz serena.

Pero le golpé...soy un monstruo-susurró el rubio aún con la mirada gacha.

El peli gris le levanto la cara del suelo y mirandole muy seriamente,mientras la ira contra la pelirosa aumentaba, dijo.

Tu no eres ningún monstruo, y me da igual lo que diga una niñata resentida o un grupo de paletos asustadizos. Tu eres una gran persona y algún día llegarás a ser un gran Hokage...y eso deberías grabartelo en la cabeza.

El rubio sonrió tristemente ante las palabras de su sensei, se le hacía raro que Kakashi se preocupara tanto por él...era extraño y reconfortante saber que a alguien le importabas.

Y ahora levantate y olvidate de esto tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama hay algo que debes saber.

Nani? Que pasa Kakashi-sensei?

A su debido tiempo Naruto, no seas impaciente.

Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron del lugar, reapareciendo minutos después en el despacho de la hokage.

Kakashi...te he dicho muchas veces que las puertas existen para preservar la intimidad y que antes de entrar deberías llamar- decia la rubia divertida mientras se servía un vaso de Sake.

Lo siento Hokage-sama- se disculpó el peliplateado mientras notaba como un rubor le subía a las mejillas.

Dejalo...no sirve para nada...en fin ahora que estamos los tres reunidos empecemos.

Durante cerca de media hora la hokage y el sensei le explicaron a Naruto la situación en la que se encontraba, su cara pasó de la sorpresa absoluta, al enfado pasando por la incredulidad para al final, cuando ya le habían dicho lo que iban a hacer, volver al enfado.

Me niego Tsunade oba-chan

Y a mi me importa un pimiento que te niegues Naruto, es por tu bien. No hay otra solución y no, no voy a arriesgarte por una cabezonería tuya. Eres demasiado importante para mi.

Tks Tks...no utilices la guerra psicologica conmigo vieja, que no te va a funcionar. Hay más soluciones podemos enfrentarnos a ellos puedo ganarles!

Tu y cuantos como tu?- dijo el sensei, ganandose una mirada de odio de su alumno

Asi que podemos conbatirlos, y dime Naruto sabes como son? Por donde vendrán?...o crees que van a llevar una chapa que ponga " Soy akatsuki pregunteme como!"

Naruto se quedo callado, en verdad la hokage tenía razón pero lo que le proponían era tan humillante, tan...arg...tan pervertido...el era un hombre y NO podía transformarse en una mujer, no era gay (¬¬ Naruto que tonto eres).

Se reiran de mi Sasuke y Sakura...- el rubio lloriqueaba imaginandose la escena. El vestido de chica tirado en el suelo mientras los otros dos se reian de él.

Ellos no van a saberlo...de hecho nadie aparte de Iruka,kakashi y yo misma lo sabrá.

..Pero..pero..yo quiero seguir haciendo misiones...

Y las harás, haremos lo siguiente. Mañana por la mañana irás al puente como de costumbre, kakashi os dirá que teneís que entrenar menos tu que en teoría te mandará a entrenar a otra aldea por aquello de estrechar lazos. Durante tres días estareis fuera en una cabaña cerca de aquí y allí haremos el jutsu. Después kakashi volverá y yo te asignare al equipo 7 otra vez

...Tengo alguna opción?...

No, no la tienes...

El rubio asintió derrotado y se retiró del despacho de la hokage donde quedaron los dos adultos ultimando los detalles del plan. Naruto al salir se sentía desorientado por un lado quería ir a ver a Sasuke a comprobar que estuviera bien, pero le daba miendo que la kunoichi estuviera y le volviera a insultar, no lo soportaría.

Después de pensarlo se armó de valor y encaminó sus pasos al hospital, mientras caminaba iba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las dos ultimas horas. Sasuke despistado y con cara de espanto al recibir el golpe, el problema con Akatsuki y su próxima transformación en Naru, esto le suscitaba muchas preguntas; ¿Como comportarse?, donde viviría?, se daría cuenta Sasuke-baka?.. En el fondo le daba miendo que Sasuke, con lo despierto que era, se diera cuenta del engaño y se mofara de el o peor que se burlara por transformarse en chica. También le preocupaba el hecho de que no iba a cambiar su aspecto exterior solo, también cambiaria interiormente pero su mente seguiría siendo la misma...eso era complicado, no sabía como se comportaba una chica, ni que debería decir y que no...aaaaah! Le empezaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando llegó al hospital, era un edificio alto de unos cuatro o cinco pisos, la fachada estaba pintada de un aséptico color blanco que misteriosamente siempre estaba inmaculado, tenía ventana y balcones dispuestos de forma que en un piso había ventanas y en el siguiente balcones, distinguiendosé así lo que eran las consultas, ventanas, y las habitaciones, balcones. La puerta era grande y de doble cristal para evitar la entrada de gérmenes en el edificio, cuando entrabas una suave brisa te recibía , era un potente antiséptico que sin que te dieras cuentas te esterilizaba. De este modo no había que usar mascarillas e incomodas batas.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta, entrar o no entrar he ahí la cuestión. -_"vamos Naruto vas a ser el próximo Hokage no puedes tenerle miedo a una kunoichi"_- estas palabras le infundieron el valor necesario para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta.

La recepción del hospital estaba desierta, eran ya las ocho de la tarde y había pocos pacientes, con paso firme pero lento se dirigió a la enfermera que se hallaba detras del mostrador. Esta levantó la mirada y con una mueca de desagrado en la cara le pregunto que era lo que quería. Naruto un poco cohibido por la actitud de la enfermera le preguntó por la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha.

La enfermera le miro a los ojos, mordiendose el labio inferior se debatía entre contestarle al monstruo o no, pensó que si se lo decía incumpliría las normas del hospital pero si no se lo decía ese monstruo la mataría. Despues de unos segundos su instinto de supervivencia pudo más que su apego por las normas y le indico de forma rápida y cortante el camino. Naruto ignoro toda muestra de desprecio por parte de la chica y se dirigió a las escaleras, era el tercer piso pero siempre prefería usar las escaleras, desde pequeño le habían dado miedo los ascensores. Llegó a un pasillo pintado de color verde manzana (que tipica que soy), el pasillo era largo y tenía puertas a un lado y otro. Llego a la puerta y con un suspiro llamó.

Adelante se escuchó detrás de la puerta, el rubio se armo de valor y entro. Alli en una cama sentado mirando por la ventana estaba Sasuke, no había ni rastro de la kunoichi.

Sasuke...- Dijo el rubio en voz baja. El aludido se giró y miró a Naruto con una expresión indescifrable.

Dobe...casi me matas- no había reproche en su voz, quizás hasta un toque de broma podía tener.

Yo...etto...yo..lo siento Sasuke...no queria...hacerte daño...

No fue tu culpa, yo me distraje...si no no me hubieras rozado siquiera...

Naruto no sabía si enfadarse o seguir con la cabeza agachada, se estaba metiendo con el aún herido y todo se metia con el, - " Tanto me odias Sasuke?"- Naruto se acerco a el y se sento en una silla, durante ese tiempo no hablaron mucho, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de estar con Sasuke, podían estar en silencio durante horas, en un silencio comodo.Por eso le dolía más su desprecio por que aunque no lo reconociera, ni ahora ni nunca Sasuke era una persona importante en su vida.

Por su parte el moreno estaba nervioso, le dolía la cabeza pero tener al rubio cerca hacía que se olvidara de este dolor,sentía una especie de paz que su alma ansiaba, la tranquilidad de saberse protegido por que Sasuke no dudaba que Naruto le defendería, aunque luego se pelearan.

Así en esta tranquilidad se hizo de noche, Sasuke luchaba por no quedarse dormido quería estar despierto mientras el rubio estuviera allí. Naruto que aunque despistado se había vuelto un poco más observador se dió cuenta de esto y con una tierna sonrisa se levanto dispuesto a marcharse.

Sasuke es tarde...me he de marchar...mañana te veo en el entrenamiento?

Por supuesto baka, hace falta algo más que un golpecito como este para que yo falte a un entrenamiento.

Buenas Noches Sasuke-teme.

Buenas Noches Dobe.

Naruto salió de la habitación mientras una sonrisa tierna se le dibujaba en la cara, no se dió cuenta que el sonrojado chico de la cama tenía la misma sonrisa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, Arigatto si habeis leido todo el capitulo, espero actualizar el fin de semana que viene pero también depende de si os gusta el fic y me dejais reviews.

Ja ne!


End file.
